


【盾铁】不会再有下次的女装间谍任务（NC-17床底play一发完）

by 16702355



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16702355/pseuds/16702355
Summary: 如题，女装间谍入侵，然后干了个爽√





	【盾铁】不会再有下次的女装间谍任务（NC-17床底play一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *大噶好不会炖肉的我又来了，难吃ooc警告大哭不止QAAAQ
> 
> 灵感啊灵感它是接之前写的盾铁《他们的生活》里的关于托尼女装的一小段哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我终于搞!粗!来!惹!
> 
> 比起pwp我果然更适合搞有剧情的哎（小小声）
> 
> 如果不想看剧情想直接走车直接下拉就好了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

抹胸且紧身的黑色兔女郎制服，逼真的毛茸茸兔耳和尾巴，细跟的黑色恨天高，性感的诱人黑丝，还有那裸露出来的与服装极不协调的肌肉——没错，这是托尼·史塔克，至于一切为什么会变成这样……那可就是一个自作自受的故事了。

“史蒂夫求求你了，我他妈能不能不要穿这套衣服……”托尼说话的语气里都带着些哭腔，要知道这件窄裆的紧身衣，可让他的小兄弟挤得太难受了。还有，这该死的衣服让托尼的翘臀在人们面前展露无遗，他现在觉得每一个人都在对钢铁侠的好屁股露出了如狼似虎的目光。

而这一切都是因为昨天的任务分配会议上，托尼因为专注于打量身材火辣的美国队长，而无意中答应了鹰眼对自己的女装潜入推荐，所以沦落到了这个地步。

史蒂夫看着托尼可怜巴巴地样子，几乎要笑出声。他的着装与托尼相比，可谓是体面太多了，精致的西服、锃亮的皮鞋，还有打过蜡的金黄短发，乍一看，人们或许还会把史蒂夫误认为是什么名门望族的贵公子。

“托尼，别这样，我们得言而有信，”史蒂夫轻轻拍了拍托尼的肩膀，“好了别抱怨了，我们得赶快进到游轮里，还记得我们的任务吗？”

“你这都已经在我耳边叨叨第三遍了——找到游轮主人实际是九头蛇补给运输官的埃文诺克和他的情人保镖普提拉、寻找运输清单、窃取九头蛇秘密武器研究资料——这样子你总该满意了吧?!”

“好极了，我想我们应该出发了。”史蒂夫笑了笑，摸了摸托尼的兔耳朵，让后者气得狠狠往美国翘臀上拍了一掌。

“巴别塔”游轮作为国内最昂贵的一艘旅游船只，经常聚集了来自世界各地的上等人士。奢靡的灯光、纷扰的人群、昂贵的美食，在这里，一座一线城市仿佛就浓缩在了其中，游轮上的每一处景致，都是时尚大都市的微观景象。当然，“巴别塔”最为著名的，还是因为它是一艘游走在法律边缘的黑色游轮，情色、毒品、赌博，它汇聚了所有人类渴望和贪婪的资源，吸引着人们的到来。当然，这也就是为什么托尼一身兔女郎装扮，却不那么引人注目的原因了。

相比起托尼，史蒂夫可是第一次来到这种灯红酒绿的地方，尽管他看似风度翩翩，其实对这种地方很是拘束并伴有严重的排斥。

“嘿史蒂夫，跟踪器显示目标人物已经到达了中心舞池。”托尼拿出了手机，指着屏幕上一个闪烁的光点说道。然而他一抬起头，却发现史蒂夫不知什么时候被一群浓妆艳抹的舞女给团团围住了。

“小哥您这衣服看上去很是华贵呀，是哪家大企业的公子?”

“哎呀在这里您就别拘束，有家室的人在这里可都玩得开心极啦～”

“来，让我们姐妹几人好生招待招待……”

“喂喂喂，你们这些家伙都给我让开，我们两人还有正事要做!”托尼好不容易才挤进了人群，挡在史蒂夫的面前。

为首的女人捂了捂嘴，有些惊讶的说道：“天呐，原来你们是一对……同性恋情侣?这位先生还穿着一身兔女郎装，你们还真是非常有情趣……”

“你这个婊子给我他妈的闭嘴!!再多说一句信不信我给你点颜色瞧瞧?!!”托尼恼羞成怒，破口大骂道。

然而女人不为所动，她微微俯下身，深v的衣领处露出了诱人的沟壑。

“要杀要剐您请随意，不过恕我多嘴一句，这艘船上的人，可不是随随便便都能惹的。”

“真是群不可理喻的疯子，”为了避免冲突耽误任务，托尼不想再继续争辩下去，“史蒂夫，我们走!!”

托尼一把抓住史蒂夫的手腕，将不知所措的后者从人群中拉出。

“喂史蒂夫，刚刚你那是傻了吗，好歹也给我反抗一下啊。”托尼举起手在史蒂夫的面前晃了晃，有些埋怨地说道。

史蒂夫的脸还有些泛红，显然刚才的香艳图景带给他的冲击余威尚存：“抱歉……但是，我当时大脑都是空白的……实在是不知道该做些什么……”

“哈，我看呐，你是被那些晃来晃去的白花花的胸脯，给弄得鬼迷心窍了吧？”托尼插着腰，看上去一脸不满。

史蒂夫连忙摆手说道：“不不不，没有这回事儿托尼，你要相信我，我怎么会对她们……噢不，托尼，你是了解我的，你知道我不会这样做。”可怜的史蒂夫说话都开始有些语无伦次了。

看着史蒂夫一副手足无措的样子，托尼突然噗嗤一声大笑起来，然后拍着史蒂夫的肩膀说道：“天啊亲爱的，你用不着那么紧张啦哈哈哈，我只是吓唬吓唬你，没有真的生气啦!好了，耽误了这么一会儿，我们得赶紧去往舞池，希望他们的老年迪斯科不会那么快就结束。”

“呼，你没有生气可真是太好了。”史蒂夫总算松了一口气，跟上托尼前往中心大厅。

“巴别塔”的舞厅，是每一位到来的游客必定会选择的地方，因此这里每时每刻都聚集了许多的人。衣着暴露的舞女被男人们团团围住，无论是产业大亨，还是研究人员，他们没有一个人能经得住美色的考验。这些男人们的手在舞女裸露出的肌肤上不断游走，感受着那些活色生香的柔软肉体。而舞女们也都是来者不拒，她们摆弄着身姿，做出一些富含性暗示的出格动作，吸引男人们的目光。

史蒂夫眼观鼻、鼻观心，他尽力不让自己去看到那些让人抓狂的画面，而只是老实地跟在托尼的身后。突然不知为何，托尼停下了脚步，这让史蒂夫差点就撞在了托尼的背上。

“托尼?出什么事了?”史蒂夫询问道。

托尼转过身来捂住史蒂夫的嘴巴，示意他噤声：“嘘……追踪器显示埃文诺克就在附近，但是没有办法掌握他的确切位置。”

“既然如此，那我们就假扮成一对舞伴儿，再仔细探查一番。”史蒂夫提议道。

“哦?我还以为你会说一些更保守的提议呢，”托尼牵过史蒂夫伸出来邀请自己的手，“比如躲在沙发后头，或者假装成一棵装饰树。”

“拜托托尼，我有那么死脑筋吗？事实上，我觉得我一直以来都把随机应变贯彻得挺好的。”一个转圈过后，史蒂夫无奈地说道。

托尼沉吟了一会儿：“好吧，也许你说的是有点道理，但还是不能改变你总体思维是个‘老古董’的形象的——比如，你还是没有掌握电子追踪器的使用方法。”说着托尼拿着追踪器在史蒂夫面前晃了晃。

史蒂夫脸不禁一红：“我们每一个人应该做自己擅长的事情……”

“哦?那你擅长的事情是什么呢，跳老年迪斯科吗？”托尼与史蒂夫交换了位置，他趁机辨认着身旁游客的模样，试图找出目标人物。突然，他的下巴被史蒂夫捏住，随后后者即刻送上了一个吻。

“我擅长爱你……还有，别看那边了，埃文诺克在十点钟方向。”

“嘿，真不知道你这些土味骚话是从哪里学的，那我们快点过去吧。”

“等等，他们好像停下来在同什么人交谈。”史蒂夫拉住托尼，示意他不要冲动。托尼于是往埃文诺克所在的方向看去，只见那人身旁跟着一位女性，而他们两人则在和另一位陌生男性聊着些什么。

托尼低声说道：“那个男人的手臂上纹了一个九头蛇的小标志，估计是什么接应人之类的。”

“旁边那个女人，应该就是普提拉。”史蒂夫补充道。

“陌生男人和埃文诺克两个人分开了，我们需要分头行动吗?”

“难得你居然会主动询问我行动计划，亲托尼，”史蒂夫挑了挑眉，“这个时候你不是应该主动出击，然后留下我收拾烂摊子吗？”

托尼恼羞成怒地说道：“那是放在以前!而且我他妈穿成现在这个鬼样子，还是很容易被发现的好吧!!!”

“唔……我认为，埃文诺克和普提拉是我们一行的主要目标，还是不要跟丢为好。至于那个九头蛇接头人，我想你会有办法应对的，对吧？”

“我就知道你要让我新研制的间谍机器人出来试试水。”托尼嘟囔道，然后从兔耳朵里拿出了藏着的间谍机器人，设定了一番后，机器人便跟随着目标人而去了。

史蒂夫和托尼则穿过人群，小心翼翼地跟在埃文诺克和普拉提的后头。所幸来往的人群还算多，给史蒂夫和托尼提供了良好的掩护。他们跟随着目标人物来到了游轮的中层，这里有着商业一条街，完美复制了各国的特色元素，蓝色、粉色、紫色的霓虹灯光闪烁交错，行走在其中，仿佛有种置身在赛博朋克风格的颓靡世界之感。

兜兜转转后，史蒂夫和托尼来到了一间客房的门前——这是埃文诺克和普拉提最后消失的地方。幸运的是，房间的门并没有完全关闭，这让他们得以查看房间中的情况。

“这个故事告诉我们，要随手关门。”托尼说道。两人在外头偷听了一会儿，确定屋内没有动静之后，便“堂而皇之”地打开大门走进去。但是让人奇怪的是，屋内并没有埃文诺克和普拉提的身影。

“我知道了，这个屋内应该是有一件暗室的，说不定那两人现在就在暗室里，也许我们需要的资料也同样在暗室中。”

“既然这样，那我们就找个地方躲起来，然后静观其变就好了。哎，为什么尼卤蛋老是给我们这些轻而易举就能解决的任务呢?”

说着两人钻进了床底下，静静等待着埃文诺克和普拉提从密室里出来。

过了大约十分钟后，房间里终于有了动静。只听见一个男声说道：“这批货物确定完全没有问题了，可以准备开启交易。”

接着一个女声回答道：“接头人已经去拿资料了，预计下午三点进行货物交接。”

“那说明我们现在可以好好享受一段时间的欢愉了，是吧亲爱的?”

“唔……是的埃文……请好好的满足我吧……”

随后，躲在床底的史蒂夫和托尼只感觉床震动了一下，一男一女滚到了床上，发出了躁动的呻吟声。

托尼只觉得自己满脸黑线，暗骂了一声粗口，而一旁的史蒂夫整张脸都泛红了起来。两人的动静越发的大声，整张床也剧烈地摇晃了起来，可怕的呻吟声不断萦绕着，似是唤醒了床底下史蒂夫和托尼的欲望。

他们面面相觑，觉得狭窄的空间里，空气开始发热。

“史蒂夫，我感觉有些……不太好。”托尼喘息着，呼出的热气整个扑在了史蒂夫的脸上。史蒂夫的状态显然也好不到哪里去，他咽了一口唾沫，目光在托尼的身上不断打转。托尼裸露在外的肌肤布满了汗水，兔女郎装也因为被打湿而隐隐显露出肤色，最要命的是，史蒂夫可以清晰地看见托尼的胸前，有两粒明显的凸起。

史蒂夫四倍的自制力正在缓缓被欲望淹没，他不断告诉自己，不要暴露，要以任务为重……然而压倒史蒂夫理智的最后一颗稻草，居然是托尼。他就那么让人猝不及防地吻上了史蒂夫，舌尖轻轻撬开后者的牙齿，在温热的口腔里不断搅动。

这很要命，史蒂夫想到。他仿佛无视了床上那对欢愉的男女，只感受到了自己和托尼的存在。他们两人的胸口紧紧相贴，手则互相拥抱抚摸着对方。床底缺乏光亮，除视觉之外的其他感知比以往更加敏感，史蒂夫能清晰地感觉到自己的手背擦过托尼的发梢，能感觉到他们两人各自膨胀的性器正恰好互相抵住，能感觉到托尼心脏的跳动声。

他们停止了相吻。史蒂夫低下头，寻着托尼胸前反应堆的钴蓝微光，看到了他饱满的唇，挺翘的鼻梁，卷翘的睫毛，还有浓郁得化开的焦糖色双眸。史蒂夫只觉得自己再也压抑不住那泛滥的爱意，他一点点撕扯开爱人的衣衫，撕扯着他的丝袜，让那具赤裸美好的躯体展现在自己的面前

“我来帮你脱吧，这身西服可是名牌，不能就那么粗暴地糟蹋。”托尼笑了笑，小心地帮史蒂夫解扣脱衣。史蒂夫的身体健壮而满是肌肉，充满着力量之美。托尼伸出手，感受着掌心划过肌肉轮廓的手感，然后轻轻划过腹肌，落在了被金黄色耻毛所遮掩的硕大阴茎上。

托尼上下抚摸着小史蒂夫，轻声调侃道：“我猜它很饥渴。”

“唔……托尼……”

托尼的拇指在史蒂夫的龟头处不断摩擦着，带来的致命快感让史蒂夫低喘了起来。托尼当然不会这么善罢甘休，他把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，好让自己更清晰地听到后者可爱的呻吟声，而托尼的双手则在史蒂夫的阴茎上上下撸动，做起了活塞运动。

史蒂夫侧过头，轻吻在托尼的耳垂上，他时而伸出舌头在托尼的耳廓处舔舐，时而用牙齿轻轻咬住。托尼撸动的速度开始加快，他将阴茎处分泌出的润滑液涂满了整个性器，开始一只手在阴茎处揉捏，另一只手则把玩着史蒂夫的睾丸。

史蒂夫顿时深吸了一口气，他使劲地吻上托尼，试图用这个方法来止住自己不断发出的淫荡的喘息。托尼也响应地做出了回应，他伸出舌头和史蒂夫的舌头相互纠缠，接着史蒂夫用唇捕获了托尼的舌尖，轻轻嘬动。

那可怕的巨器似乎终于膨胀到了极点，接着，铃口喷射出的乳白浊液皆是沾到了两人的身子上。托尼伸出手，将上面的黏液尽数舔干净，那享受的样子看上去就像在品尝着什么美味一样。

“看来床上的那对还没有享受完，这意味着我们还可以继续。”托尼坏笑一声，拿出了刚刚脱衣时取下的兔尾巴。

史蒂夫有些疑惑：“这是要干什么?……噢别吧，别告诉我你居然把那个随身带来出任务?!”

“我可还没说这是什么东西，你就猜到了，看来你也没有人们所说的那样那么正直嘛。”托尼掀开兔尾巴的容貌，让它露出了一头灰黑色的，具有奇艺形状的尖端——是的，这是一枚肛塞。看着这充满羞耻的性道具，史蒂夫的脸红得如同烧着了一样。

但令史蒂夫饱受冲击的事情还没有结束，托尼拿出了本用做跟踪器的手机，调出了一个陌生的控制页面，而在页面上，只有一个红色的按键。

“——我还要告诉你，这小玩意儿是遥控震动的，有没有让你想试玩一下的冲动呢?”托尼将手机放在史蒂夫的手里，自己则在润滑肛塞后，慢慢地将它推入屁股后头的小穴。

托尼看着史蒂夫，眨了眨眼：“来吧史蒂夫，按一下那个按键试试。”

史蒂夫看了看手机，又看了看托尼，半天也没有下定决心。而托尼——噢他真的是该死的火辣，浑身赤裸加上兔尾巴和兔耳朵，让他的模样更显羞耻和诱人。不知为何，史蒂夫竟可耻地联想到了《花花公子》杂志（不要误会，这些当然是霍华德·史塔克分享给他的），是啊，眼前托尼的样子跟那些性感的兔女郎别无二致，甚至比她们还要要命几分。

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，颤抖着手按下了象征禁果的触屏按钮。

“嗯呃……啊史蒂夫……哼!”震动的肛塞刺激着甬道内壁，带来紧促的快感。

史蒂夫见状，急忙说道：“托尼，小声些，万一被敌人发现……”

“你怕什么，他们不也……正玩得尽兴吗，嗯啊!史蒂夫，帮帮我……”托尼激烈地呻吟着，口中都留下了许些淫糜的液体，他举起自己的阴茎，那涨疼的性器看起来十分地想要发泄欲望。史蒂夫无奈摇头，调整了一下卧姿后，史蒂夫让自己躺到一个可以将小托尼含入嘴中的姿势。

史蒂夫的服务是完美的，嘴唇和舌头的轮番刺激，再加上肉体上的“前后夹击”，很快就让托尼到达了顶点。一次深喉后，伴随着托尼的惊呼，精液喷涌入了史蒂夫的嘴中。史蒂夫即刻和托尼来了一次深吻，白色的浊液通过舌头互相给予，最后吞入口中。

“史蒂夫……”托尼亲吻着史蒂夫的脸颊呢喃道。被欲望焚烧的托尼整个身体都是滚烫的红色，史蒂夫用脸蹭着托尼的脸颊，感受着后者的温度和稀碎的胡渣。相比起托尼，史蒂夫在做爱中并不怎么说话，他会更喜欢好好享受着爱人肉体的每一寸。这么想着，他往下继续吻过托尼的脖颈和肩膀，然后在锁骨处狠狠嘬吸了一口，留下了一小块发红的“草莓”。

“你这是在标记我吗，大金毛?”

托尼温柔地在史蒂夫的头发上揉了揉。史蒂夫的头发很软，像小孩子一般柔顺，也不知道是从什么时候开始，托尼开始有了摸史蒂夫脑袋的习惯。也许是某次告别前的拥抱，或是战后的互相安慰，托尼也不太记得了。他只是很喜欢这种感觉，喜欢史蒂夫暂时放下身为美国队长所负有的责任，在自己的面前变回一个大男孩的模样。

“当然，我总得做些什么来证明你是我的。”

这一次，史蒂夫亲在了托尼胸口的反应堆上。

“那可不能只做表面功夫……嗯，你懂我的意思吧?”

史蒂夫心领神会地笑了笑，让托尼把脊背朝向自己，然后关掉按钮，将肛塞从托尼的臀部轻轻取了出来。突然的空虚让托尼有些不适应，他躁动地扭了扭身子，史蒂夫于是直接把两只手指送进了后庭。

手指相比起只会震动的肛塞会更加灵活，史蒂夫用手指加速抽插着，并在托尼的体内搅动，这种刺激让托尼不断地抽动着身子。他扬起头，如同一条渴水的鱼，恨不得身体立刻就被史蒂夫给填满。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫总算将手指抽了出来，用涂满润滑油的阴茎来代替。如同一根攻城柱般，史蒂夫的性器来势汹汹，捅入了托尼最后的防线。抽插的速度由缓渐快，阴茎摩擦着甬道内壁，带来极致的愉悦与快感。史蒂夫现在完全被自己的欲望所指示着，他耸动腰间，如同机器一般重复着动作，双手则在托尼胸前的乳头处不断挑逗把玩。

托尼难以遏制地发出阵阵呻吟，他现在只能指望床上的那对男女耳朵不好了。不过所幸那对九头蛇情侣现在也恰好沉浸在交合的高潮，埃文诺克将头埋在普提拉丰腴的胸部，大力吮吸着粉嫩的乳头，再看看吧，他的手在普拉提的阴蒂上来回挑逗着，而那雄壮的性器则来回抽插，带出普提拉因为潮吹而溅射的液体。看来埃文诺克的服务让普提拉享受到了极点，她淫荡地呻吟喘息着，无需压抑，这很好地给床底下那对同样在享受性爱的男人提供了掩护。

现在看来，床上与床底更像是两个极乐世界，只不过一个立场为地狱，另一个立场为天堂罢了。

乐章终于到了收尾时刻，史蒂夫颤抖了一下，象征爱意的液体在托尼的体内充盈灌满，床上的那对情侣也同样到达了尾声。托尼无力地瘫在史蒂夫的怀中，萎靡地如同一只犯困的小猫。然而史蒂夫可还不能松懈，他努力地竖起耳朵，仔细听着床上那两个九头蛇的动静。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫总算松了一口气，说道：“他们走了，我们总算可以从这里出去了。”

“等等，史蒂夫，你把我衣服都撕烂了，那我穿什么？”托尼突然意识到一个问题。就算这艘游轮上有色情产业，自己也总不可能在船上裸奔。

“我把外套借给你挡一下?”

“那你他妈还不如给我条裤子!操!”

好在史蒂夫的衣服因为比托尼大一码，托尼的私处还是能够被遮蔽住的，不过……如果动作稍微不小心的话，还是有走光的可能。

“没事托尼，我们等会儿就撤离了，你就坚持一会儿。”

“你真是站着说话不腰疼，要不我也扒了你内裤你上街上溜达试试?!!”

史蒂夫一时语塞，也不知该如何争辩，只好闭了嘴。随后，史蒂夫在房间里走动，四处探查了一遍。

“刚刚他们从密室回到床边，脚步声是从西南方逐渐靠近的，所以我想，暗门大概是在这个位置。”史蒂夫走到了房间一处挂画前说道，而托尼则往挂画旁的一个置物架走了过去。他随意地动了动置物架上的物品，突然，有一个水晶球吸引了他的注意。于是托尼尝试着旋转水晶球的底座，挂画所在的墙体果然有了动静。只见表面白漆的墙面向左挪开，露出了一面有着眼角膜锁的金属门。

“哈，还好早有准备。”在执行任务前，史蒂夫和托尼的手上就获得所有有关埃文诺克和普拉提的信息，包括他们的眼角膜数据、指纹等，就是用来应对这种状况。托尼操作手机，调动出了埃文诺克的眼角膜信息，对准密码锁，随即，大门便被轻而易举地打开了。

史蒂夫与托尼相视一笑，朝暗室内走去。

暗室的布置很简单，只有一台办公桌和一部电脑。史蒂夫套上手套，将桌上的运输清单窃取，并替换上了仿造过且信息错误的假清单。而托尼则在电脑上一阵操作，别忘了他把星期五也带了过来，就算电脑有层层加密手段，对托尼和星期五来说也都是小意思。

托尼俯下身，将手撑在桌子上，静静等待着数据被拷贝完成，只要结束了这一步，他们俩就可以回家睡大觉了。然而，托尼的钢铁侠翘臀——还有那刚刚被史蒂夫操得发红的小穴，却正好因为托尼这个糟糕的姿势，展现在了史蒂夫的眼前。

史蒂夫好不容易压制下去的欲火，又可怜地被勾动了起来。史蒂夫于是弯下腰来，伸出舌头，对准托尼的小穴舔上了一口。

托尼顿时被吓了一大跳：“嘿史蒂夫!你在做些什么……唔嗯……”

“呃托尼，趁着还有时间，也许我们还能再来上一发。”

“噢上帝!我觉得你应该被取消‘美国道德标杆’这个破称号!该死的……啊!”

托尼整个人被推倒在了办公桌上，冰冷的桌面让他不禁有些脊背发凉。他的双腿则被史蒂夫掰开架在两肩上，而托尼的阴茎也开始发硬勃起，溢出淫液。经过一段前戏之后，史蒂夫毫不客气地把性器送入了托尼的小穴体内。猛烈的抽插让托尼惊叫连连，甚至因为过于刺激而失禁并喷出尿液。两人肆无忌惮的欢爱搞得暗室一片狼藉，桌上的资料因为震动而四处散落在地，但史蒂夫和托尼并没有理会他们造成的骚乱。

这次史蒂夫没有内射，他把握好时机抽出阴茎，将精液全然设在了史蒂夫的腹部和大腿间。两人看上去皆是头发杂乱，衣衫不整，全然没有了复仇者联盟领袖的风范。

史蒂夫将托尼抱在怀内，他知道这次的胡闹该结束了。而托尼也没有多加反抗，毕竟他的体格可比不上被超级士兵血清强化过的史蒂夫，他只是无力的说道：“星期五说我之前的跟踪器检测到那个接头人正往这边走，看来他们准备开启交易了。”

“那我们走吧，星期五有没有推荐什么适合撤离的通风口?”

“没有，而且我他妈建议你先带我去浴室，让我好好洗个澡，然后找间客房睡一觉，明天再走。”

 

彩蛋：

当两人汇报任务，弗瑞瞥见托尼锁骨露出的草莓印时，他就觉得这两人肯定在做任务的时候搞了些什么。

 

End.


End file.
